Extreme health sessions!
by Jote Jote
Summary: Ryohei finds himself in the past. Tsuna is hurt, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Lambo are lost in the forest. He must make a hard decission. TYL3327. Warning: underage male x male interaction.  Khrfest prompt. Wait a next chapter soon!


**Extreme health sessions!**

**By jote jote**

The numerous scratches that covered his face did not stop him from continuing his mission. Ryohei's suit was filthy, he was soaking wet right down to his underclothes, but despite everything his jacket was still intact, shirt tucked in and he didn't even loosen his tie as he carried Tsuna in his arms. The boy was a mess, unconscious from his injuries, and every time his eyes caught on the charred flesh, he felt as if something was stuck down his throat, blocking his airway; something that tasted so much like failure. So he avoided looking at the boy, avoided the sinking feeling in his chest and instead concentrated on carrying Tsuna to a safe place. Tsuna was lighter than he remembered.

Just an hour ago he was on his way to his room at the base, happy to be able to take off his suit and enjoy the eight hours of his deserved rest, when suddenly he found himself covered with smoke and transported to the past, appearing in the middle of a battlefield. He first saw Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera fighting against a machine. Next to him, Lambo was crying and the 10 years bazooka was lying at his feet. He analyzed the situation briefly and thought that it was probably nothing, almost a little annoyed but he couldn't help being bothered with the machine. It was huge and projecting rays of colors that seemed harmless but Ryohei was pretty sure that they weren't. Tsuna seemed to lose his patience when they couldn't deactivate it and he activated the X-Burner but the machine exploded sending them flying around the battlefield. He didn't know where the rest were but he managed to cling onto Tsuna.

It took him at least ten minutes to reach the border before he could stop and check on Tsuna's injuries. The explosion wasn't a joke, every part of his body hurt with every movement he took. Ryohei didn't have a single idea of their current location and he had no idea how to contact the rest of the guardians since the telephone was soaked and damaged, not that it would be any use since the technology was different ten years ago but Tsuna's condition worried him. He was breathing heavily but he remained unconscious no matter how hard Ryohei shook him. His X-gloves were broken and had returned to their normal wool gloves. Tsuna's hands were burnt pretty badly, not to the point of being unrecognizable but bad enough to be an imminent problem.

He began to walk, carrying Tsuna, following the footpath of the river, hoping that Yamamoto and Gokudera were sufficiently smart enough to survive, and hopefully he would find them soon enough with some luck. His body ached more than he had expected, as if he had had grueling sessions of exercise a few hours prior. His younger version had ahold of Kangaryu so that was not an option and he cursed to himself when he searched his pockets and couldn't find the sun box that he usually carried with him. Everything was very adverse and Ryohei started to feel slightly distressed with the situation. He walked for another hour, deeper into the forest with the little help from the light that his ring could offer, until he reached a clearing leading to an old cabin. Ryohei had to admit, the scene was a little strange but he didn't have a better option because Tsuna needed immediate attention and with Tsuna's condition it wasn't a good idea to have him exposed to the cold for the rest of the night in the middle of the forest. Ryohei's knuckle rapped on the door twice and waited for an answer and when there was none, he slowly entered the cabin.

The inside of the cabin was too quiet and Ryohei concluded that the place had probably been abandoned for quite some time; there was only a small bed in the corner of the room, a fireplace, a chair that had seen better days and a candelabrum with a candle and everything was covered with thick layer of dust. This type of cabin was not common in Japan, which made Ryohei wonder where they were. He placed Tsuna on the bed and went to the chimney.

"We need fire to the extreme!"

Being an extreme man like he was, he didn't take much time to improvise and with the limited material available he ignited the old woods logs that were in the chimney. His mood brightened slightly. Things were improving. He then approached the still unconscious Tsuna. He couldn't help thinking about how pretty and calm the boy looked, so calm as if he was taking a nap. Ryohei suppressed the urge to caress the messy hair.

"I cannot allow him to be drenched!"

Ryohei had an emotional dilemma. Tsuna's wet clothes needed to be removed so he could dry it by the chimney but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But then again Tsuna would probably catch fever if he were left overnight sleeping in those damp clothes. He hesitated only for a few seconds before loosening the knot of his necktie and then dropping it on the floor. He approached Tsuna and carefully began to undress the other boy, avoiding the wounds and burns as he did so. Shoes weren't a problem, socks either, but the pants on the other hand would be a problem. Tsuna could be awake at any time, and Ryohei definitely wouldn't want it to happen while he was stripping him. That would be extremely awkward. He managed to remove the pants after a few attempts, and then he removed the spoiled glove; the injuries on Tsuna's hands were pretty bad and it made something in Ryohei's chest hurt. He hoped he would be able to heal them with his flame. He sighed deeply, and then carried on removing Tsuna's shirt, which was difficult, but Tsuna wasn't disturbed in the least.

Ryohei paused, a little dumbfounded. He never stayed silent for so long. He was beginning to worry. He watched Tsuna for a moment; he looked so fragile and defenseless.

"I didn't know Sawada was so cute to the extreme!"

Ryohei had an emotional debate; he needed to remove Tsuna's boxers too.

"Sawada cannot be drenched to the extreme!"

He slipped his hands on the waistband and slowly removed the boxers. Ryohei remained silent for a moment as his eyes fell on Tsuna's crotch. Brown beautiful curls, his penis was darker than the rest of Tsuna's white skin, uncircumcised, and his testicles had nice curls and few wrinkles.

"Sawada is so manly to the extreme!" He shouted.

He hung the clothes on the chair and then placed it near the fireplace to get dry. Without the sun flame, he didn't have any other way to maintain their body heat except by physical contact, but first he needed to remove his own damp clothes.

"It seems that it can't be helped."

Ryohei removed his jacket, then the bandages on his hands, his shirt and then his pants, socks, and boxers. He placed everything near the fireplace hoping that the fire would last long enough to dry them. Naked, Ryohei decided that the best way to help Tsuna was to lie with him on the bed. The bed wasn't big enough to fit an adult and a teenager unless they stayed very close to each other. He climbed on the bed and lied next to Tsuna, supporting his head on his elbow and Tsuna's head close to his chest.

"Tsuna holds there to the extreme!"

He began to emit curative heat. …

" What is this? … It's warm? … Where…? Where Am I …? "

The first thing Tsuna saw when he opened his eyes was the ceiling. It was illuminated by the small fire from the fireplace. His body felt hot, but it was a comfortable hot. It was like a summer noontime but without the breeze. Closing his eyes seemed to be a good idea because he felt like a dream, comforted, as if he was in his mother's arms. He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a little happy; he felt good and nothing worried him…. but… there was a sound not so far away, a faint breathing. Again, Tsuna opened his eyes and checked his left side.

"Ryohei?"

"Tsuna…"

"Where are we?"

"In an abandoned cabin somewhere in the middle of the forest. I think the 10 years bazooka is broken"

"Where… where… are Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo?"

Ryohei did not move but his expression hardened. He turned his head away before he replied. "I do not know… "

"What? "

"There was an explosion; everyone was thrown away from the impact. I didn't see anybody else other than you and I brought you here."

Tsuna felt panic rising in his chest. He wanted to get up but couldn't from the lack of energy. His body ached all over and he noticed that he was naked but he didn't want to ask why. From the corner of his eyes, he could see a fair amount of Ryohei's skin so Tsuna assumed that he was also naked.

"That light, is that from your animal box?"

" … It's a fireplace. You were drenched, sorry."

Tsuna began to understand what was happening and he felt grateful to Ryohei, but he couldn't help feeling embarrassed at the thought of Ryohei seeing him naked, or worst, the fact that Ryohei was completely naked beside him.

"We must look for Yamamoto and the others."

Their eyes locked for a moment but Ryohei didn't know that to say, they didn't have many options at the moment.

"We'll do it first thing tomorrow morning. You have been unconscious at least 5 hours. First you need to heal to your wounds and get some rest."

Ryohei's worried expression made Tsuna felt a little guilty so he decided not to say anything but time passed and Tsuna couldn't sleep and he couldn't move properly either. After struggling for a few minutes he managed to rise slightly from the bed, but Ryohei stopped him and pulled Tsuna close against his chest. He could smell the sweat from Ryohei's body.

"Not yet."

"But we have to search for our friends."

"Please, you need to heal first."

Tsuna decided to stop fighting and accepted what Ryohei wanted.

"My hands…"

"You burnt your hands but I already took care of them."

"Still they hurt a little… "

"It must be a side effect or leftover sensation."

Tsuna brought his hands close to his face and studied them. They didn't look as bad as they felt. There were a few scratches and small wounds but nobody could tell that they were burnt in the past. Ryohei laid down next to Tsuna, supporting his head with his hand. His eyelids felt heavy and he was exhausted. He then closed his eyes for a moment for a quick rest but from time to time he would check on Tsuna and went back to sleep. Tsuna, who could move more freely now, took a quick view of Ryohei's body. Ryohei looked very good, he had a very masculine body, hairy legs. Tsuna glanced at Ryohei's uncircumcised prick, that lay limp to one side, resting on his thigh. He had many gray thick pubic curls. The outer skin of his testicles was wrinkled and darker than the rest of Ryohei's skin.

Tsuna felt nervous with the situation. Ryohei was an adult man and he was a boy. He had not seen a naked adult man with the exception of his father but that was when he was a kid, when they used to bathe together, which did not count, so seeing Ryohei naked could almost count as his first time.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna clung to Ryohei's chest and he began to cry. He was shaking and trembling, and soaking Ryohei's bare chest with his tears. Ryohei felt a little nervous as he enveloped the other boy's body with his arms.

"What hurts? Tsuna? Please don't cry."

"This whole situation scares me. I know you are oni-san but I never have done this before."

Ryohei understood what happened, smiled and hugged Tsuna with force.

"Don't worry! Remember! I'm Sasagawa Ryohei to the extreme! I would never hurt you! I will take care of you to the extreme! "

"Oni-san… "

Ryohei released Tsuna slowly and wiped the tears on Tsuna's cheeks with the fingers. Tsuna had stopped shaking and a weak smile appeared in its face.

"Better?"

Tsuna hugged Ryohei tightly for the next hour. He said nothing during the whole time and fell asleep afterwards. Later he woke up again to check on Ryohei who seemed to be in light slumber.

" Ryohei.."

"Mmm?"

"I feel better, I guess"

"That is good to the extreme"

"Soon we will be able to look for the others."

"It seems that way."

"Dawn is coming… "

"I hope so… "

Ryohei ruffled Tsuna's already messy hair and kissed him on the cheek. "I… need to do something to extreme"

"W…Wait!"

Tsuna was alarmed at seeing that Ryohei sliding his hand between his thigh and began to stroke his penis.

" Oni-san…p…please… don't do that!"

"This whole situation makes me feel worried and hot at the same time. I want to sleep a little but I feel like I can't without a release."

"Then I'll go away to another side until you're done."

" NO! … "

" Ah?"

" Please stay, I want…you to stay. It won't take so long."

"But oni-san… "

Ryohei settled on the bed and began to rub his penis from top to bottom, spreading his legs a little as his erection grew.

"Oni-san…?"

"Mm… m… m."

Ryohei didn't respond, he was enjoying himself voraciously. His stroked his penis, rubbed it from top to bottom while Tsuna remained quietly by his side watching him. Tsuna felt heat began to pool in his stomach, he was getting hard too.

"Mmm… oh… uh… "

Ryohei felt Tsuna's eyes on him and that made him more excited. "You can touch my prick if you want… "

Tsuna felt nervous but he could not suppress his curiosity. Ryohei loosened his grasp on his penis, and strongly held Tsuna's left hand. Tsuna slowly lowered his right hand and grabbed Ryohei's cock, circling his fingers around it and started to jerk.

"Mmm!… Tsuna… uh"

Tsuna rubbed Ryohei's prick, sending electric waves to Ryohei's spine. He almost yelled in pleasure.

"Mmm! Tsuna… do it harder! "

Ryohei arched his back and lifted his hips. Tsuna felt very nervous but he didn't stop his movement.

"Mhm!. Tsuna… ahhhhh, ah. .ah!" Ryohei gasped and trembled and watched the way Tsuna's fingers wrapped around his cock and he could feel he was getting close.

"Aah… ah… ah! Tsuna" and he turned his head away with his one of his hands gripping tightly on the bed sheet and his other hand on Tsuna's. "Haaaaa!"

Ryohei's body slowly stopped convulsing and then he raised his head to look at his penis with fascination. It looked so good, with Tsuna's hand wrapped around it and with cum slipping through his fingers.

" Oni-san… "

Ryohei pulled Tsuna against his sweaty chest and kissed his forehead. Tsuna could feel he was turning crimson but he let Ryohei kissed him nevertheless.

"That was great to the extreme! I believe that now we must take care of your problem."

"Ah?"

Tsuna shook when Ryohei began to rub his penis with his right hand.

"AH… No! , Ryohei please no! "

"Don't worry, we won't say anything to anyone about this."

"Ryohei! Please no!"

Tsuna put his arms around Ryohei's neck and then hid his face in Ryohei's chest. He was completely at the mercy of the other man.

"Mmmm… mmm…. … stop! "

Ryohei rubbed the shaft of Tsuna's cock with his thumb and it was soon leaking. "No! mmm, ahh! ahhhh!"

He tightened his grip around Ryohei's neck and came hard in Ryohei's hand. "AHHHHHHHHH, ahhhhhh! "

Tsuna watched as his cum slid down from his cock, smearing Ryohei's hand. A few drops fell on Ryohei's thigh and some on his own belly.

"Sawada! This is extreme"

Tsuna looked away, slightly embarrassed, willing his body to stop twitching and for his breathing to go back to normal. "Ryohei."

Ryohei ruffled Tsuna's hair and then hugged him tightly; their thighs touched. "This will be our little secret to extreme! "

Tsuna decided not to say anything, sleep seemed to be a good idea. Soon it would be dawn and they had to look for his friends.

End.


End file.
